A l'aube d'une nouvelle année
by Poucycatt
Summary: Fic one-shot faite pour le concours de Makena !


Auteur : Poucycatt87

Base : Gundam Wing 

Genre : Nouvelle année, remords , et …

Couple : 1x2 et 2x5 et puis une toute petite allusion à un futur 3x4 

Disclamair : Et oui, snif snif, les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi !!! T__T Je les ai demandés à Saint-Nicolas mais il ne me les a pas apportés alors je vais demander au Père Noël si il veut bien me les offrir !!! ;-))

Note(s) : ******** est égale à "plus tard".

Les flash-back ne reprennent pas le point de vue d'un personnage mais plutôt la vue d'ensemble.

Première catégorie - deuxième sujet

****

A l'aube d'une nouvelle année.

Duo regardait le paysage de campagne enneigé défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis quelques heures avec Trowa. 

Ils revenaient d'une mission d'infiltration qui était maintenant de la routine pour eux, mais une bien triste routine car la guerre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés n'était pas de toute gaieté mais un jour, ils le savaient, celle-ci se terminerait enfin…et la paix serait instaurée et c'est pour ça qu'ils se battaient avec tant de ferveur.

Heero, lui était resté sur place pour régler les derniers détails de leur retraite, alors que Quatre et Wufei les attendaient à leur nouvelle planque. Ils n'avaient pas été inclus dans cette dernière mission et ils s'étaient donc chargés d'aménager un peu plus correctement la maison quelque peu en ruine qui leur servirait de "cachette" durant quelques mois. 

Duo était soulagé que la mission soit terminée, car elle avait quand même été un peu éprouvante.

Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son Fei-chan avec qui il était depuis environ onze mois, se reposer, et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées car un souvenir ne cessait de le perturber de plus en plus, un souvenir très douloureux, le souvenir de sa rupture avec Heero…

****

Flash-back

Heero et Duo étaient dans leur chambre d'auberge. Il était à peu près 21h et bientôt une année nouvelle commencerait…

Après leur précédente mission les G-Boys avaient été séparés et s'étaient donc donnés rendez-vous à leur planque dès que possible, mais à cause des routes qui étaient trop enneigées, les deux pilotes avaient été forcés de s'arrêter dans une auberge pour y passer la nuit.

C'était le réveillon du nouvel an et ils auraient dû le passer tous ensemble mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui chagrinait le plus l'Américain, quelque chose d'autre l'attristait encore plus profondément et c'était l'attitude de son Hee-chan qui malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble restait froid…

Il regarda longuement Heero qui était entrain de taper un rapport sur son portable, un long soupir de lassitude et de tristesse franchi les lèvres de Duo.

-Heero il faut qu'on parle…

Un imperceptible frisson traversa le Japonais, Duo ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom de cette manière là et cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Il ferma son portable et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami sur le lit.

Heero le fixa intensément en attendant que celui-ci commence.

Le natté respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se lança :

- Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ca fait déjà trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et tu restes froid comme avant…jamais un geste tendre ni rien…c'est presque comme si j'étais un étranger.

Bien sûr… on s'embrasse, on flirte mais c'est presque devenu machinal…et sans amour, souffla tristement Duo 

Heero restait stoïque devant les critiques de l'Américain ce qui attristait encore plus celui-ci.

- J'en…j'en ai assez Heero…j'ai…l'impression de vivre une relation à sens unique et j'ai besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprends qu'il te faut du temps mais j'ai besoin que de temps en temps tu me rassures, que tu me montres juste un peu les sentiments que tu as pour moi et aussi que je compte pour toi…juste…un peu…

Pour la première fois de sa vie le pilote de Wing Zéro ne savait quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait réagir sinon il allait perdre Duo pour toujours mais il était comme bloqué sur place.

Duo était de plus en plus désespéré, et se disait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur d'Heero…Il retint les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et posa à Heero une ultime requête :

-Hee-chan … je t'en prie… si j'ai de l'importance à ton cœur, dis moi quelque chose… Je ne te demande pas des "je t'aime", juste un mot tendre ou même n'importe quoi ! Mais dis-moi quelque chose que je sache que toi et moi ce n'est pas fini…s'il te plaît… La voix de Duo n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Heero restait là, assis sur le lit sans bouger. Dans sa tête tout ce bousculait, il devait dire quelque chose si il ne voulait pas que Duo parte et que leur relation soit brisée à tout jamais mais il n'arrivait même pas à faire le moindre geste ni à souffler la moindre parole…

Duo sourit tristement. Il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps mais pourtant il espérait toujours…

Il se leva et déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Heero , puis il s'avança vers la porte mais il eut un temps d'arrêt dans l'espoir qu'Heero le retienne car il croyait toujours qu' Heero l'aimait quand même un peu mais apparemment pas assez pour réagir… Il ouvrit la porte et les larmes coulèrent silencieuses puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui .

A l'intérieur, Heero était encore pétrifié et semblait fixer un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui, seul les larmes qui ruisselaient le long des joues trahissaient son immense peine.

A présent il était certain qu'il était trop tard, que tout était fini mais pourtant un murmure à peine audible que personne, sauf lui ne pouvait entendre, franchit ses lèvres, un simple murmure rempli d'un amour triste, un murmure qui disait "Ai shiteru Duo"…

Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons et des larmes de cristal coulaient toujours des yeux de Duo.

Heero n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour le retenir et ce manque total de réaction qu'il avait eu lui broyait le cœur..

Pourtant il faudra qu'il soit fort pour arriver à oublier, ce qui rien que le fait de le dire lui semblait déjà impossible, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et essayer de redevenir ami comme avant.

Ca sera dur, même très dur et ça Duo le savait mais il fallait qu'il y arrive et peut-être qu'avec le temps sa douleur s'atténuerait.

********

Le lendemain matin lorsque Heero se réveilla Duo avait l'air profondément endormi. Il avait dû rentrer très tard car Heero qui était resté éveillé jusqu'à 2h du matin ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

D'un geste naturel le brun recouvrit Duo et approcha sa main pour caresser les cheveux du châtain, geste qu'il faisait presque tous les matins lorsque Duo était endormi mais sa main resta en suspend et vite il se reprit. Il n'avait plus ce droit, ce privilège, il les avait perdus la veille lorsqu'il l'avait laisser partir…

A présent il devait l'oublier et pour cela il décida de redevenir le soldat parfait, celui qui n'éprouve aucun sentiment…

Lorsque Duo se réveilla un sentiment de manque l'envahit mais il essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

Il vit Heero entrain de pianoter sur son portable et là son cœur se serra mais il avait pris comme décision de faire comme avant, alors il mit son masque de joker, même si il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le tenir éternellement il essaya quand même, et il se mit à bavarder comme avant.

-Et b'eh ! T'es levé depuis quand ??? Et tu es déjà sur ton ordi la vache t'es vraiment un accro toi !!! Moi j'ai dormi comme une petite marmotte et tu sais quoi b'eh là tout de suite je mangerais bien une bonne grosse tartine avec plein de chocolat dessus et ….

Le pilote de deathshyte continua à parler tant qu'il en avait encore le courage et de temps à autre Heero répondait par ses "hn" habituels.

La nouvelle année venait juste de commencer et en apparence tout semblait plus ou moins normal en apparence seulement et combien de temps cette apparence tiendrait-elle… ? 

****

Fin du flash-back

L'Américain souffla légèrement pour réprimer se souvenir au fond de son esprit. A présent il était avec Wufei et était heureux avec lui pourtant une partie de lui pensait toujours à Heero et se souvenir ne le lâchait plus depuis quelques jours et à chaque fois son cœur semblait enfermé dans un étau de fer au points que les larmes manquaient de couler sur ses joues…

Trowa remarqua le malaise qui avait saisit Duo mais il n'intervînt pas car il savait que c'était mieux ainsi … C'était aussi comme ça qu'ils avaient tous agit lorsqu'ils avaient constaté la rupture d' Heero et Duo, ils avaient vu qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir en parler alors ils avaient respecté leur choix tout en leur faisant comprendre que si ils avaient besoin d'eux ils étaient là présent pour les aider.

La voiture continua son chemin à travers la blanche campagne et Duo alluma la radio pour essayer d'atténuer son sentiment de malaise qui était toujours présent et mettre un peu d'ambiance comme il en avait l'habitude.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un petit village du nom de "Soleilmont" qu'ils traversèrent en quelques minutes à peine pour finalement déboucher après celui-ci devant une vieille et sombre bâtisse.

Elle était assez imposante et avait dû dans sa jeunesse être très belle mais là les murs étaient lézardés de toute part, un lierre en piteuse santé couvrait le trois quart de la façade et les fenêtres n'avaient pas l'air en meilleur état avec leur peinture écaillée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la maison avait dû être abandonnée depuis bien longtemps et le fait qu'elle était à l'écart du village n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

La voiture stationna juste devant l'entrée et à peine ils avaient mis un pied hors de l'automobile qu'une tête blonde et une autre noir firent leur apparition.

- Alors comment s'est passée votre mission ? Demanda Wufei

- Une réussite comme d'habitude ! Mais que veux-tu, nous sommes les meilleurs !! Répondit le natté avec un sourire tout en s'approchant de Wufei qu'il embrassa tendrement en guise de bonjour

Quatre sourit en voyant cela mais il sentit quand même que quelque chose tracassait son ami et qu'il essayait de le masquer mais il ne dit rien ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise et puis il savait aussi que si il le voulait il viendrait de lui même lui en parler.

- Et Heero n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il .

- Non il est resté pour régler les derniers détails mais il sera lde retour ce soir, affirma Trowa .

Au nom d 'Heero , Duo eut un infime tressaillement que pourtant Wu-chan remarqua mais qu'il préféra ignorer le mettant sur le compte du froid. 

- Venez on va rentrer ! Il fait meilleur dedans et puis comme ça vous aller voir la nouvelle déco ! Lança joyeusement Quatre

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur et traversèrent un long couloir assez sombre et le long de celui-ci se trouvaient plusieurs portes, ils prirent la dernière et entrèrent dans une sorte de living.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés l'atmosphère se transforma. La pièce en question était éclairée par un grand lustre à huit branches et dans la cheminée brûlait un feu qui répandait sa douce chaleur. Elle était meublée d'un grand canapé avec ses deux fauteuils et à l'arrière se trouvait une grande table garnie de six chaises. Sur les murs étaient accrochés quelques veilles peintures qui avaient dû rester dans la maison après qu'elle eu été laissée à l'abandon mais ce qui donnait le plus de gaieté à la pièce était les guirlandes accrochées deci delà et surtout le sapin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce étincelant de mille feu avec ses boules et toutes ses autres décorations pailletées.

- Wahhhhhh ! Laissa échapper Duo émerveillé.

- On a pensé que comme nous n'avions pas pu fêter ce Noël, ni celui de l'année dernière et la nouvelle année non plus , on pourrait ce rattraper en fêtant ce nouvel an ci tous ensemble.

- Alors pendant votre mission Winner et moi avons retaper quelques trucs dans la maison et avons aussi décoré cette pièce pour l'occasion, termina Wufei avec un léger sourire.

Ouais !! C'est une super idée ! S'exclama avec joie Duo même si pour lui la nouvelle année était plutôt un douloureux souvenir qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. 

Trowa lui aussi approuva d'un sourire discret.

********

Lorsqu'au soir Heero rentra enfin il fut lui aussi surpris par la décoration du living et fut accueilli par Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, Duo étant déjà partit dormir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fei-chan.

Quelques temps après l'arrivée du pilote de Wing les quatre ados montèrent eux aussi se coucher.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre Heero fut prit d'un malaise en la voyant si vide. Même si cela faisait onze mois environs que Duo ne partageait plus sa chambre et son cœur, il avait toujours un immense vide que seul Duo pouvait combler. Il avait bien essayé de ne plus penser à lui en se concentrant sur le "soldat parfait" mais c'était peine perdue. Et l'approche de la nouvelle année refaisait saigner son cœur meurtri.

Duo lui manquait plus que tout car il l'aimait…tout simplement mais cela il n'avait pas su lui dire et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait perdu et maintenant il semblait heureux avec Wufei qu'il enviait d'ailleurs beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer ce bonheur qu'il avait mérité. 

Alors il continuerait à taire son cœur comme il le faisait depuis un an…

Dans la chambre à coté Quatre et Trowa discutait au lit :

- Quatre qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le français

- Rien… c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Duo et aussi pour Heero et Wufei… Je… me demande ce que nous pouvons faire et comment tout cela va se terminer…

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux mais il faut les laisser faire ils sont assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider, c'est à eux de voir. Répondit Trowa calmement.

- Oui tu as raison … Bon maintenant il est temps qu'on dorme pour être en forme demain car il déjà deux heures du matin… 

Dans la chambre des deux amoureux Duo était profondément endormi mais Wufei pu voir des traces de larmes sur le visage du natté.

Il serra les poings car il savait ce qui les avait causées et soudain il se sentit faible, il aurait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de quelque part pouvoir ainsi se rassurer mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter l'inévitable et ça il l'avait su depuis le premier jour, le jour où il l'avait consolé et puis où ils s'étaient embrassés…. Tout en y repensant Wufei se coucha dans le lit et se rapprocha le plus près possible de Duo sans pour autant avoir le courage de l'entourer de ses bras.

****

Flash-back

Après sa rupture avec Heero, Duo avait préféré changer de chambre car il ne lui était plus possible de la partager avec celui-ci, ça lui faisait trop mal, alors comme il ne voulait pas déranger Quatre et Trowa il alla emménager chez Wufei qui miracle ne rouspéta même pas.

Cela faisait a peu près un moi que Wufei partageait sa chambre avec Duo et plus les jours passaient et plus sentait grandir une attirance envers lui. Il ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée mais elle était bien présente et eut beau essayer de la repousser mais en vain elle restait à le narguer et à lui montrer qu'il était impuissant contre elle …

Mais un jour alors qu'il revenait d'avoir été faire un tour en ville il entendit en montant les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre des sanglots, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et se rendit compte que bruit de pleurs provenait bien de sa chambre, intrigué il entra et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Duo entrain de pleurer assit sur le lit les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine .

Il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Duo pleurait c'était pour la même raison que lorsque dans son sommeil il suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas le laisser et de lui montrer ses sentiments.

Wufei s'approcha de Duo et en douceur il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort comme il pu avec une voix qui avait la douceur de celle d'une mère qui berce son enfant.

Après quelques minutes Duo se calma et regarda Wufei dans les yeux.

- Merci Fei-chan murmura-t-il son regard se perdant dans les magnifique yeux d'un noir profond de son vis-à-vis 

- Je…je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Duo fut touché par ce que venait de lui dire Wufei et sentit son cœur s'emballer comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. 

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire auquel Wufei ne put que répondre. Celui-ci leva sa main et caressa la joue de Duo où il y avait déjà coulé beaucoup trop de larmes.

Duo frissonna sous la main de son vis-à-vis et sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Fei. 

Leurs souffles étaient très proche et Wufei ne pu résister à la tentation des lèvres de l'Américain et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo qui répondit au baiser avec passion.

Déjà à ce moment là lorsque leur relation venait juste de commencer une toute petite voix au fond de Wufei lui souffla qu'elle n'était qu'illusion et que malgré tout l'amour qu'ils pourraient se montrer l'un l'autre Wufei ne serais jamais que le second…

Mais comme avant il avait repoussé son attirance pour Duo il enterra au fond de lui cette certitude afin de faire comme si elle n'existait pas et profiter du bonheur présent.

*******

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Duo et Wufei étaient ensemble et ce dernier apportait à Duo une paix intérieur et surtout de l'amour, l'amour dont il avait besoin !

Lorsque Heero avait vu Duo et Wufei ensemble il eu un coup au cœur comme si il avait exploser en mille morceaux mais bien sûr il n'en avait rien laisser paraître et avait noyé sa peine dans son travail.

Quand il eut bien réfléchi il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Wufei d'offrir à Duo le bonheur qu'il lui avait refusé. Mais pourtant son cœur saignait et ça faisait plus mal encore qu'une balle ou une jambe brisée et surtout que cela il n'arrivait pas à le soigner lui-même. Alors pour palier à cela il décida d'essayer de se mettre une nouvelle fois en mode soldat parfait car lui il ne connaissait pas la douleur qu'infligeait les sentiments. 

****

Fin du flash-back

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Duo bavardait avec Quatre alors que Wufei lisait un livre, barbant comme aurait dit l'Américain, et Heero et Trowa restaient silencieux comme à leur habitude.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé Quatre et Trowa partirent faire des courses pour le dîner de nouvel an qui serait là dans deux jours.

Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre ils semblaient être en parfait accord et les trois autres pilotes étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'après la nouvelle année ils seraient certainement ensemble.

Quelques minutes après leur départ Duo et wufei décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le petit parc qui se situait à la sortie du village et Heero se retrouvant seul décida de monter dans sa chambre se reposer un peu car l'approche du nouvel an de plus en plus imminent lui faisait repenser à son amour pour Duo. Il se souvenait des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et aujourd'hui il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière et de retenir le châtain et de lui dire combien il compte pour lui…

Il avait réussi grâce au soldat parfait à atténuer sa douleur mais ça ne marchait plus et il souffrait encore plus du mal d'amour. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir les larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulées coulèrent telles deux rivières de diamants le long de ses joues.

Duo et Wufei étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc. Un troublant silence s'était installé entre eux.

Chacun d'eux savait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Wufei savait ce qu'il avait à faire…

- Duo il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là avant de tout gâcher… 

- Je… Commença Duo mais Wufei l'interrompit en poursuivant 

- Depuis le début j'ai su que quelque part on faisait un erreur mais j'ai préféré ne pas y croire. J'ai cru qu'avec moi tu l'oublierais mais maintenant je sais que je me suis trompé et que tu aimes toujours Heero qu'il est toujours présent dans ton cœur et qu'il l'est plus que moi je ne le serai jamais.

- Je suis désolé Wufei, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Duo qui poursuivit .J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et …

Wufei s'en voulait de faire pleurer Duo même si il savait que c'était obligatoire si il voulait qu'ensuite il soit complètement heureux et il le serra fort dans ses bras alors que le vent commençait à souffler plus fort et la neige à tomber.

- Pardonne-moi Wufei, je t'en prie…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Duo, pas plus que je ne regrette ce que nous avons vécu ensemble mais maintenant il faut tourner la page.

- Sil te plaît Wufei promets-moi que nous redeviendrons amis comme avant, même si ça doit prendre du temps promets-le moi … Dit Duo en fixant de ses yeux améthystes Wufei.

- Je te le promets. Assura Wufei mais il me faudra un peu de temps afin de… pour…enfin tu vois souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il rendit à Wufei son sourire et su qu'ils resteraient toujours amis quoiqu'il advienne et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Wufei reprenne la parole :

- Duo, dit Wufei en le fixant d'un air grave

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Lève-toi et va le rejoindre et dis-lui les sentiments que tu ressens encore pour lui.

- Non... je ne peux pas murmura Duo.

- Maxwell ne fait pas l'enfant, dit Wufei. Tu es peut-être aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu' Heero à toujours des sentiments pour toi mais moi non alors vas-y, tu n'as rien à perdre et si tu n'y vas pas c'est moi qui te traîne jusque là ! Râla le Chinois.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant quelques instants comme se défiant du regard et enfin Duo eut un timide sourire .

Merci Wu-man merci pour tout ! 

Duo déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Wufei en signe de fin de leur relation et du début de leur nouvelle amitié, puis il se leva et quitta le parc pour rentrer à leur maison.

Wufei resta là sur le banc tandis que la neige tombait à gros flocon. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes qui étaient libératrices. Une petite voix au fond de lui, la même qu'il avait toujours essayé de repousser mais que pour une fois il écouta, car il savait qu'elle s'avérait toujours dire la vérité, lui dit que même si ça serait dur il arriverait à effacer son amour pour Duo et garder son amitié pour lui.

Duo courrait à perdre haleine. Quelque part il se sentait comme libéré et en remerciait infiniment Wu-chan pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée, mais il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait souffrir et se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à son tour.

Enfin Duo arriva devant la maison et vit que Quatre et Trowa n'étaient pas encore rentrés car la voiture n'était pas là.

Il rentra dans la maison et s'aperçut qu' Heero n'était pas dans le living alors il monta les escaliers pensant sûrement le trouver dans sa chambre.

Une fois devant le bonne porte Duo fut saisi d'un doute. Et si Heero ne voulait plus de lui, si Wufei s'était trompé, et si tout recommençait comme avant et si…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Heero aux yeux rougis par des larmes…

Duo eut un choc en voyant l'état dans lequel était le brun et se demanda ce qui avait causé cela. 

Etait-ce possible que c'était à cause de lui qu'il aurait pleuré ? 

Est-ce que lui aussi il repensait à leur rupture ?

- Du…Duo qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Heero d'une voix qu'il voulait impassible mais trahie par son visage.

- Je…heu…je peux entrer ? Bredouilla timidement le natté.

Heero s'effaça afin de laisser passer Duo qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit à tripoter nerveusement le bout de sa natte alors qu'Heero refermait la porte et allait se placer en face lui.

- Duo, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Interrogea Heero Tu ne devrais pas être dehors avec Wufei ?.

-Wufei et moi avons rompu. Lâcha Duo dans un souffle

Heero fut surpris par cette nouvelle et ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux…

Mais alors pourquoi Duo semblait vouloir lui parler ?

Un fugitif espoir passa dans le cœur d'Heero… Et si Duo l'aimait toujours ?

Celui-ci vit un instant les yeux du Japonais briller alors il prit son courage et se rapprocha de lui.

- Hee-chan je… Voulu commencer Duo mais Heero l'arrêta en déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'Américain

- Chutttttt. Souffla-t-il c'est à moi de te parler…

Heero vit l'incrédulité passer dans les yeux de Duo mais il continua un peu maladroitement.

- Je…je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir parce…parce que je t'aime !! Je t'ai toujours aimé mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire et même lorsque nous étions ensemble je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire les mots tendres que je pensais mais depuis le jour où tu as franchi la porte de cette auberge je ne cesse de m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir retenu et j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours… Pardon, pardonne-moi Duo… Heero baissa la tête et une larme roula le long de son visage.

Doucement Duo releva le menton d'Heero et essuya la larme qui avait roulé quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il venait t'entendre? Heero lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Le brun le serra fort comme si il avait peur qu'il parte encore et dans un souffle il dit :

- Je t'aime plus que tout Duo-chan !!

- Je t'aime aussi mon Hee-chan murmura Duo avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas ou du moins pas assez pour me le montrer.

Alors j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais ça a été impossible parce que je t'aime Heero, je t'aime !!!

A son tour Duo laissa échapper quelques larmes. Mais très vite Heero l'embrassa avec passion et Duo répondit pareillement au baiser.

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert de la perte de l'autre mais maintenant c'était terminé. Ils étaient enfin de nouveau ensemble et ils n'étaient pas près de se quitter !

*******

Veille de la nouvelle année 11h45 :

Les cinq G-Boys étaient entrain de prendre leur dessert et comme prévu ils avaient passés le réveillon ensemble. Trowa et Quatre semblaient se dévorer des yeux et Wufei se dit que bientôt il serait le seul célibataire dans cette maison et que bientôt il devrait peut-être envisager de penser à se trouver lui aussi quelqu'un… 

Duo était assis sur les jambes d'Heero et tous les deux resplendissaient de joie… Les trois autres pilotes étaient heureux pour eux, même Wufei qui ce matin avait eu une petite discussion amicale avec Heero. 

****

Flash-Back

Heero et Wufei s'étaient croisés alors que chacun d'eux sortait de sa chambre, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et Heero dit :

- Merci

- Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, répondit Wufei mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal tu auras à faire à moi Yui !

- Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a pas de risque !

Heero et Wufei eurent une accolade chaleureuse en signe d'amitié et Heero remercia une dernière fois Wufei avant de partir vers la salle de bain alors que Wufei lui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

****

Fin du flash-back

L'heure de la nouvelle année approchait de plus en plus et bientôt celle-ci commencerait et elle s'annonçait pleine de promesses.

Fin.


End file.
